Kitsune's Rose
by MinaminoTeku
Summary: a Kurama x Shizuru fanfic. first crack at a heterosexual story so hope u like it
1. Loneliness

Welcome to _Kitsune's Rose_! This ish completely heterosexual, but there are hints of yaoi in it. 

Distribution: Me no own YYH. Such a great thing belongs to Togashi-san.

**LONELINESS**

Tiny droplets of water fall from the night sky. A tall, fairly built boy with long crimson hair and crystal jade eyes sits on his windowsill, staring out into the darkness. He watches the raindrops collide with his window.

_Rain…the sound of the water hitting the pavement soothes me. And yet, I have no one to enjoy it with me._

The doorbell rang, as if to solve his problem. He jumps off his windowsill and swiftly walks to the door. But he doesn't open it right away. He just stays inside by the door and replies. "Hello?"

"….Hello?…..Is Kurama there?"

_A woman…_ "This is he. Who is this?" Very few people know Kurama's true name. So, he figured it had to be someone close to him.

"It's…..Shizuru….." She sounded very distressed and tired.

"Shizuru?" Kurama unlocks the door and opens it. "My apologies."

What stands in front of him is a young girl around the age of 24. She has long, dark brown hair and short bangs. Soaked from the rain, her clothes have become somewhat transparent.

He looks into her dark brown eyes. He can sense the sadness within them. "Is something the matter?"

Shizuru stands in front of Kurama, dripping wet. Her eyes filled with sorrow and loneliness. Swiftly but gently, she jumps onto Kurama and hugs him tight. "Kurama….it's just not fair…."

The impact of the jump causes Kurama to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The drenched Shizuru clings onto him while he's still on the floor.

_There does my beautiful silken carpet…_ Kurama loves to make his apartment attractive.

He puts his arms around Shizuru, trying to comfort her. "Now now Shizuru. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me all about it. Okay?"

"……alright." Shizuru stops holding Kurama and stands up.

"Excellent." Kurama stands up and walks towards his door. He closes it and locks it. He turns towards Shizuru. "Why don't you sit down on the couch and rest?"

Shizuru obeys Kurama's suggestion. She walks to the couch and sits down, still with the look of sorrow, still dripping wet.

"I'll make some tea. Would you like some?" Kurama heads towards his kitchen.

"Yes…tea would be good…." Whatever's making Shizuru miserable must be big.

"Okay then." Kurama rummages through his kitchen, trying to find the necessary ingredients to make it.

A few minutes later, Kurama makes the tea and pours two cupfuls of it. He walks to his sofa, opposite the one Shizuru is sitting at, and sits. Kurama holds out the cup of tea. "Here." He sets his own on the table in front of them both.

"Oh….arigato…." Shizuru accepts the cup of tea. She takes a sip of it and seemed to enjoy it.

"You should drink up. It appears to be raining outside and you seemed to have ran in it." Kurama takes a nearby blanket and holds it towards Shizuru. "Wrap yourself in this."

"Thanks again Kurama….." She puts the tea down and takes the ebony blanket. She wraps it around her, making only her legs and head visible. She then resumes sipping the tea Kurama has made for her.

"Now tell me. What's wrong? Why did you run all the way here in the rain?" Kurama leans forward with his arms resting on his thighs and looks at the depressed Shizuru. He listens carefully so he won't miss a sound.

Shizuru sighs. She sets the tea down on her lap and looks into it, staring at the single tealeaf floating in it. She takes a deep breath and begins to speak in a low, monotone voice.

**First chapter! Yatta! Hope u enjoyed it!**


	2. Realization

**REALIZATION **

"The world is a cruel place, isn't it Kurama?" The tone in Shizuru's voice remained glum.

"What makes you say that Shizuru?" Kurama looks at her with curiosity.

"I am alone once again. The world and its people have taken everything from me. I have nothing left." She maintains the staring at the inside of her cup.

"What do you mean?" What happened to Kuwabara?" asked Kurama with eagerness.

"My brother….is gone. Kazuma left to go after Yukina in her world."

"You mean….Kuwabara's living with Yukina-chan in the ice world? But…he won't survive for long." Kurama sounded very concerned and puzzled.

"Kazuma found a way to stay with her there….He'll never come back to me…." A tear forms from one of Shizuru's russet eyes and falls into her tea. The ripple effect causes the tealeaf to move.

"I see…Well, you didn't completely lose everything. You still have your friends." Kurama tries to comfort her with that thought.

"No…ever since Yusuke and Keiko got married, they have been spending as much time as possible with each other. Hiei…well, I'm not too close with him. Botan is always with Koenma and Genkai is so busy making her will that she wouldn't want anyone around. All I have left is…well…you." Shizuru wipes her face free of the tears and puts her cup on the table.

"Ah……" Kurama picks up his own teacup and sips it. He sits back and straightens his back. "I'm sorry your brother's gone. But…"

Shizuru looks up at Kurama. "But?"

"But my life is my work. And if it's not work, it's my mother. I'm always out; I'm rarely at home. I wouldn't be able to spend time with you." Kurama speaks the truth. But if he did have the time, he'd spend it with his friends.

"Oh…" said Shizuru, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I truly am." Kurama drinks the rest of his tea.

"It's all right Kurama. I mean, you have your life to live. You have responsibilities and such. I have nothing. "Shizuru looks down once again.

Kurama looks outside. "It's getting late. I must go to bed and rest. I have work tomorrow." He stands up. "Hang in there Shizuru. I'm sure you'll find something." He smiles at her. "Oyasumi."

Kurama starts to walk to his room. Once he passes by Shizuru, she grabs his shirt and holds it tightly. "Matte ne!"

"Huh?" Kurama looks down at her. "Nani?"

"Please…don't go just yet Kurama…Stay here for a while…" Shizuru looks down at the navy blue carpet.

"I can't. I'm sorry but I must rest." Kurama tries gently ease his way free from Shizuru's grip but can't. "Please Shizuru, let me go."

"Please…" She looks up at Kurama with tear-filled eyes. "I don't…want to be alone tonight…you're all I've got left….I don't want to lose you too…."

Kurama looks down at Shizuru with amazement. A sudden wave of emotions hit him once he set his gaze onto her.

_It's like…my prayers have been answered. Shizuru was sent here, to relieve me of my loneliness…_

Kurama and Shizuru stare at each other for minutes that seemed like an eternity. Each having feelings for one another that they never had before.

Kurama sits down next to Shizuru. He holds her hand that's gripped onto his shirt. Both continue to look intently at each other till another move is made.

Kurama moves towards Shizuru, getting closer to her. Then, out of instinct, he wraps his arms around her. Shizuru, in turn, welcomes his embrace.

"Don't worry Shizuru….I'll never leave you."

**Cuteness! They are together! Anyone see that coming? I sure didn't. he he I kid I kid. Hope u enjoyed it because there's plenty more where that came from. It's just getting started.**


	3. The Discovery

**THE DISCOVERY**

Months after that event, Kurama and Shizuru have been spending more and more time together. Kurama gave Shizuru a job at his stepfather's work. That way, they'll always be together. Shizuru moves in with Kurama but is still keeping her place vacant in case her brother comes back. All in all, they both are very happy.

It's late on the night of the full moon. Shizuru is asleep and Kurama's hard at work at his desk. He is signing some papers that need to be submitted the next day for his work.

"Minamino Shuuichi…" Kurama signs the paper with his human name and continues to the next one. "Minamino Shuuichi…" Another one signed. "Minamino Shuuichi…" And another.

He keeps signing papers till a sudden tapping comes at his window. Kurama stops and looks at his window with curiosity. He sees nothing.

_Hm. Must be the wind._ He continues to sign the important documents.

The tapping occurs again.

_Grr…what now?_ Kurama gets so annoyed that he stands up and walks to his window. In front of him stands a little man with black spikey hair with a white starburst in the middle. Kurama's eyes meets his guest's crimson ones.

"Hiei?" Kurama says in a low whisper.

He opens the window and allows the wind, along with his little friend to come in.

"Geez, Kurama. Is this how you treat your friends now? Leaving them out in the cold?" Hiei jumps in and brushes himself off.

"I thought it was just the wind Hiei." Kurama closes the window, forcing the breeze to cease from entering.

"Hn." Hiei's eyes drift from Kurama's and onto the bed. Once he sees Shizuru, his emotions become boiling mad. "What the hell is this! What is this…this creature doing on _my_ side of the bed!" He points at Shizuru.

Kurama gasps. "Shh! Not so loud Hiei." He tries to be demanding but at the same time, quiet. He has a look of shock mixed in with terror on his face.

"Why should I be quiet!" Hiei is really pissed about this.

"Because I said so!" Kurama yelled. He quickly covers his mouth, realizing what he had just done. _Uh oh…what if Shizuru wakes up? What will she think if Hiei's here in the room?_

"I will not have this ningen girl sleep on my side of the bed!" Then, an elegant hand was placed over his mouth, forbidding him to speak.

"You'll wake her up." Kurama whispers behind his hand. He removes his hand from his face and pulls Hiei close to him while still keeping him quiet.

_Too close! Too close!_ Hiei's face meets Kurama's chest. A look of shock masks his face. Not only was Hiei really close to Kurama's body, but also Kurama was shirtless. He wore nothing but his pants and his hair in a long braid. **(VERY SEXY!)**

_God, he's so beautiful. How can anyone be that beautiful?_ Hiei tries to keep calm as well as not blush.

"We'll move this outside." Kurama drags Hiei by his head, still keeping his hand over his mouth. He walks out his bedroom door, keeping an eye on Shizuru, and closes it silently behind him. He removes his hands from Hiei's face. "You just _have_ to be _so_ loud, huh?"

"Why is she there? Why is she sleeping in your bed?" Hiei asks questions as if he's upset about Shizuru being there.

"You haven't been around much to know. That girl, that so-called creature, is Shizuru." Kurama focuses his eyes on his little koorime friend.

Hiei gives out a little gasp. "So, you and the idiot's sister are together now." He turns his gaze away from Kurama and looks down at the floor. He had no idea that the girl was Shizuru.

"Yes. She's alone in this world now. And so am I. So we promised each other that we'd never leave one another."

"Hn. Sounds like you guys are planning to spend the rest of your lives together."

"That is a possibility. But it's still early in the relationship." Kurama does smile at the fact that he could finally be happy in the Ningenkai with a person he cares about.

Hiei tries to hold back any emotion he may have about this fact. "If I had known you were alone here, I would have spent more time with you."

"Huh?" Kurama stops smiling. He would have never expected Hiei to say that to him. "Really?"

Hiei closes his eyes and smiles. Well, the smile was more like a smirk. "But it appears I'm too late."

"What do you mean my that?" Kurama asks Hiei.

"Your apartment, it's become much more different from the last time I was here." Hiei looks around at it.

"Not that much different."

"True but there is one thing that has truly changed here, for the worse." Hiei averted his gaze back to Kurama.

"And what is that one thing?" Kurama looks around; trying to find the thing that Hiei saw that made his apartment worse. But he comes up empty.

"The smell," replies Hiei.

"The smell?" Kurama looks back at Hiei.

"Hai. Your apartment used to have the sweet aroma of roses all the time, night and day. It was a comforting scent, eased my pain at times…"

_Comforting scent? Eased my pain? What is Hiei saying exactly?_ Kurama was confused about Hiei's words.

"…But now, it reeks of the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. It's no longer a place of roses. It's become a place of smoke and booze." Hiei plugs his nose to keep from smelling any of the nasty odors.

"That is a problem, isn't it? I have been meaning to talk to Shizuru about that." Kurama sounded…emotionless.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd do it quickly. Before you know it, your place will become a stinkhole." Hiei removes his hand from his face.

"I suppose so. I'll talk to her soon, don't you worry." Kurama smiles at his little koorime friend.

"Hn." Hiei looks away and begins to talk towards the stairs.

"So, you're staying here tonight?" asked Kurama, following him with his eyes.

"Of course kitsune. It's too cold outside." He walks down the stairs and towards the couch.

"Crashing on the couch?"

Hiei lies down on the couch, hands behind his head. "It appears I'm gonna have to. After all, Shizuru took my side of your bed."

Kurama chuckles. "Ya, I guess so."

"Hn. Baka no kitsune." With that said, Hiei falls asleep.

Kurama smiles as he heads back to his bedroom. "Goodnight to you too Hiei." He opens his door and enters. He then closes it, leaving the sleeping Hiei alone.

**Gasp! Now Hiei knows! Well, he should feel special, only he knows. Yusuke or Keiko or Kuwa or Yukina or anyone else doesn't know. Little backstage info for ya…**


	4. Destruction Words

**DESTRUCTION WORDS**

It's been weeks since Hiei found out about Kurama and Shizuru's relationship. Even though he can't do much about it, he still mopes around. Poor Hiei…

It's another late night at Shizuru and Kurama's place. The day at work wasn't really tiresome so both can now spend some relaxing time together. Kurama sits up on his bed reading a book with Shizuru beside him smoking. (as usual)

"Shizuru? Can I ask you something?" Kurama closes his book and looks at her.

Shizuru inhales her cigarette. "Sure hun." She exhales. "What is it?" She looks at Kurama.

"It has to do with your smoking." Kurama's face was as serious as it could get.

"Oh?" She senses the seriousness within him. "What about it?"

"First, let me just say that I have been tolerable of it since you moved in. But lately, I have been thinking. And I have come to find out that my apartment has changed dramatically as well."

"Aside from Hiei coming and going here all the time?" A puff comes from Shizuru's mouth.

"Not him. It's the smell. The scent of smoke is all over. It's a very unpleasant aroma Shizuru."

"I see…" Shizuru looks annoyed.

"It would really make me happy if you quit." Kurama's smile cracks his serious facade.

An awkward silence hovers over for a while. When it passes over, Shizuru speaks. "I'm sorry Kurama-san. But…I cannot." She turns her head away.

"Sure you can. All you have to do is stop buying and smoking the cigarettes." Kurama sounds really encouraging to Shizuru.

"No, that's not what I meant. I can't for a different reason." Puff.

"Well, what is the reason?"

"I can't say."

"Of course you can." Kurama puts his arm around Shizuru. "You can tell me anything."

Shizuru brushes his hand off her shoulder and gets out of bed, cigarette still in mouth. "This one I cannot."

Now Kurama gets annoyed. "So you don't trust me, huh?"

Shizuru waves her hands in defense. "No no, I do trust you."

"Nah, nah I completely understand." Kurama opens his book and starts to read again.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died!" Shizuru yelled. Seriously, what is up with Kurama?

"The scent! It's screwing up my sense of smell. I won't have my kitsune senses for much longer at this rate."

"Well, I happen to smoke for a very good reason!"

Kurama stands up and sets his book on the bed. "Is it good enough to risk getting sick over!"

"Yes! It's worth risking everything!"

"Everything? Even us?"

"Uh…" Shizuru remains silent.

Kurama calms himself down. "I only care for your health Shizuru. With smoking, you could get lung cancer and bronchitis and…"

Shizuru cuts him off. "And what if I like lung cancer! What if I want it! It's worth getting for what Sakyo had to go through!" Shizuru covers her mouth, blocking anymore she might have said.

Kurama folds his arms and glares at Shizuru. "Sakyo huh? From the Dark Tournament?" His glare was enough to penetrate through any barrier and cause anyone to speak the truth.

Shizuru removes her hand from her face. "Yes, from the tournament. I'm smoking…for the both of us."

"I see…so you're smoking double for a dead ningen?" Kurama's so annoyed. "You're killing yourself for someone who's already gone!"

"Shut up!" Shizuru picks up a nearby ashtray and hurls it towards Kurama.

He dodges it, causing it to shatter on the wall behind him. All the ashes fall to the ground and onto the silky carpet.

Kurama turns around and looks at the ashes. "My floor……"

Shizuru storms towards the door and violently opens it. "You care only about your floor! About your apartment!"

"You care only about Sakyo! About a dead ningen!" Kurama remains where he is. He can't risk lashing out at Shizuru and hurt her. His temper would overcome his common sense and he could possible kill her.

"Grr…" Shizuru storms out the door and down the stairs. She then walks to the front door, cursing at herself. She opens the door and slams it behind her.

"Shizuru!" Kurama quickly walks out his bedroom and leans over the ledge of the stairs. He sees she's already gone and sighs.

Ah yes, don't forget about Hiei. He's slouching on the couch, eating a pint of sweet snow, his favorite human treat. He leaves the spoon in his mouth but still holds onto the handle. He's watching a violent movie on TV. **(It's really cute when you imagine it. I wish I could draw it but I can't draw to save my life)**

Kurama buries his face into his hands.

"Woman troubles?" asked Hiei. He looks up at Kurama, still chewing on the spoon.

Kurama sighs and removes his hands. "You could say that." He folds his arms and looks down at Hiei.

"Who knew the great Youko Kurama would have girl troubles." Hiei returns to watching his TV.

"Well, I finally talked to Shizuru about her smoking. She blurted out something about Sakyo and we both got into an argument. One thing led to another and well, she's outside and I'm in here." As Kurama was saying all this, he was walking down his stairs and stands behind the couch where Hiei was at.

_Good…my kitsune deserves so much better. He deserves someone who has experienced his pain before. Someone who's lived almost as long as he has. Someone who knows him best. Someone like…me…_

_What? What the hell am I thinking! Like me! Why am I thinking about Kurama that way? Baka! This is not me!_

"This is not me…"

"Nani? Did you say something Hiei?" Kurama looks down at his little spikey-haired friend.

"Uh…" Hiei looks up. "No. No I didn't."

Kurama leans down, resting his elbows on the edge of the couch. He rests his chin on one hand and twirls his hair with the other. "What should I do Hiei?"

Hiei looks at the TV. He then picks up the remote and turns it off. He puts the spoon in his pint of sweet snow and sets it on the table in front of him. "If you ask me, you should break it off with Shizuru."

"Nani? Doushite?" Kurama sounded confused.

"Think about it. You'll be living with someone who doesn't love you. Plus she smokes. Do you really want to live in a place that smells of smoke constantly?" Hiei's very persuasive towards Kurama.

"No…" Kurama ponders about those facts.

"Exactly."

"But I don't want to break up with Shizuru just because I don't like the smell of our apartment. I could just get some incense or something."

"Then do it because she doesn't love you. She clearly still loves this Sakyo guy and she's willing to kill herself for him. And he's already dead! Deep love right there." Who knew Hiei knew so much about love and how it works. Wonder where he learned that.

"I guess. I suppose I never truly loved her as well. She just came to me when I was feeling lonely. My desires clouded my true feelings and I accepted her with open arms. I had never given any thought as to if I really loved her or not. It's just that…I didn't want to be alone anymore. And Shizuru just happened to come by and relieve me of my solitude."

Hiei stared up at Kurama while he was talking. He had a blank expression, very common for him. Kurama looks into his deep crimson eyes. Then, he smiles, just a sweet, innocent smile.

"Heh, why am I even talking to you about this Hiei? You've never been in love."

That's what you think. Baka no kitsune…if only you knew… 

"You're right, I haven't." Hiei fully lies to the kitsune youkai's face, just to avoid revealing his true feelings.

"Well…" Kurama sits up. "…I'd better go tell Shizuru it's over. God I hate this part."

"You'll live kitsune." Hiei turns the TV back on and resumes eating his sweet snow.

Kurama walks to the front door. "Hopefully. Just hope that Shizuru won't bite off my head." He opens the front door and exits, closing the door behind him.

"I'll pray for you, in hopes you'll come back alive." Hiei scoops up some of his sweet snow and eats it, savoring every second of it's delicious flavor.

_Mmm…good ice cream._

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope u liked it! Hm…Destruction Words…I must say, that's a pretty kool title. It gives u an idea, kinda, about what could be said that can cause destruction. Lovely!**


	5. Sweet End

**SWEET END**

Kurama and Shizuru stand outside in the coldness. Shizuru has gotten rid of her cigarette and is leaning against the wall, Kurama beside her. All is silent for many minutes. No one has the courage to say something at the moment.

After the silence has passed, Kurama works up the bravery to be the first one to speak. But at the same time, Shizuru is feeling the same way.

"……Gomen nasai……" both said simultaneously.

They look at each other with such focus. On Kurama's face, a mask of distress. On Shizuru's, astonishment.

"I don't think…we're fit for each other." Kurama struggles to say.

"I agree." Shizuru sounded very cool and calm.

Kurama walks to the edge of the balcony and rests his elbows on the railing. "I mean you're obviously still in love with Sakyo. And me, well, I suppose I was never in love with you to begin with. I'm sorry I had to say that." He stares up at the full moon, watching as its luminosity shines on him.

"It's all right Kurama. I understand." She walks next to the kitsune youkai and stands.

"I guess it's always been a dream of mine to actually fall in love with someone and get the chance to grow old with them. That feeling of love would really make my life worth living.

Heh, listen to me, rambling on about my thoughts." He gives out a little chuckle. "Me, formally known as Youko Kurama, womanizer and a thief, talking about my dream of love. I must sound pretty crazy."

Shizuru nods in agreement. She's too busy looking at Kurama's face. She watches as the moonlight shines it's radiance onto his beautiful face. As his scarlet red locks casts a shadow above his gorgeous emerald eyes. Marveling at his beauty, Shizuru reflects on if her decision is truly the right one.

But it is, it is the right choice. Shizuru does still love Sakyo and for her to give up smoking for Kurama would be absurd. Her heart is buried with Sakyo. And no means could ever surface it. Not even her only chance for happiness.

"Ah well. It is, of course, a dream. And my goal in life is to achieve it." Kurama places his hand behind his hair and pulls out his trademark red rose. He twirls it between his fingers.

"I guess…you weren't my rose Shizuru."

He hands her the rose in his hand. She gladly accepts it. He then turns towards her and smiles. Shizuru, still in the trance that has been set on her by the beauty of Kurama, continues to stare. Kurama leans in and kisses her, causing her to snap back into reality.

The softness of Kurama's lips leaves Shizuru's as he walks back to his apartment. He enters, leaving Shizuru alone, still recovering from the shock she got from the kiss.

_It's the right thing. But God, will I miss those sultry lips_.

Shizuru looks at the rose in her hand and smiles.

_The scent of roses can do so much._

**And thus, they are separated now. Still friends, just not lovers. How'd ya like the title? I didn't want to say, 'The Break-up'. Seemed too boring to me. Plus, if u read the title, u'd know that they broke up and that it would be ruined. Though in the previous chapter, Kurama was gonna tell Shizuru it was over. Ah well, if u think about it, 'Sweet End' kinda sounds weird. Sounds like ur commenting on a person's ass or something. "wow, she's got a sweet end. Oh ya!" me and my sick little world…**


	6. Aftermath

**AFTERMATH **

"So Shizuru finally moved out huh?"

Hiei's slouching on the couch, watching TV, and eating another pint of sweet snow, as usual.

"Ya, she did." Kurama's sitting the same way beside him, watching TV as well.

"How do you feel?" Hiei doesn't make eye contact with his kitsune friend. He thinks it'll cause Kurama to think weird thoughts.

"Lonely, like how it all started." Kurama doesn't at all sound depressed. He just remains blank.

_You still have me Kurama. I'll always be by your side._

Hiei desperately wants to say it but he doesn't have the courage to do so.

"At least Shizuru won't be sharing the same fate as I am."

"Hm?" Hiei looks at Kurama in confusion.

"A couple days after she moved out, Kuwabara came back home. And I don't think he'll be leaving anymore."

"Joy." Said Hiei sarcastically. "Yukina's back as well?"

"Yes Hiei, of course she is. She's like, attached to Kuwabara now."

"Either that or it's the other way around. Perhaps the idiot is attached to my sister."

"Possibly."

Hiei looks back at the TV. "Looks like everything worked out fine. Shizuru's moved out and your place smells of roses once again."

"Yes. And you have your side of the bed again." Kurama turns towards Hiei and smiles.

Hiei just looks at him without turning his head. "Hn."

Both watch TV very intensely. But playfully, Kurama quickly dips his finger in Hiei's sweet snow and scoops up some.

"Hey!" Hiei looks at his finger.

Kurama laughs. His laugh is like music to Hiei's ears. He forgets about the stealing of his precious sweet snow.

Kurama licks his sweet snow covered finger. Then he smiles, just grinning like a fool, leaving his finger in his mouth.

Hiei glares at Kurama, who's just happily smiling.

"Damn you kitsune…"

_ owari_

**Here's my Kurama x Shizuru fanfic! Gomen nasai if I didn't capture the real characters. It's hard to capture them when they say and do things they wouldn't normally do to each other. But I did try my best and got as close as I could.**

**Time to reveal a secret! Yatta! You might be wondering how the name _KITSUNE'S ROSE_ came to be the title. Well, it's really quite simple. Kitsune represented Kurama (of course) and the rose represented Shizuru. She was his rose, his own beauty he always had with him. But, as you read, Shizuru wasn't Kurama's true rose. Poor Kurama! I'll be your rose my kitsune! (footnote: i'm not a fangirl)**

**Anyway, hope u enjoyed it! Review please! I like to be criticized but also praised. **


End file.
